<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrath of the Tomatoes by Umbry2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145982">Wrath of the Tomatoes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbry2000/pseuds/Umbry2000'>Umbry2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Symphonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Don't you think Noishe ever gets tired?, F/M, Fluff, Slight Canon Divergence, The Ongoing War Against Tomatoes, Tomatoes are Terrible and You Know It, Witness Noishe's Suffering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbry2000/pseuds/Umbry2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Lloyd got out of eating tomatoes, and the 1 time he didn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kratos Aurion, Colette Brunel/Lloyd Irving, Kratos Aurion &amp; Lloyd Irving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrath of the Tomatoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My entire friend group hates tomatoes except <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YEDover9000/pseuds/YEDover9000">YEDover9000</a> so we're disowning him. (Funnily enough he's the one pushing me to post this particular fic next)</p>
<p>This is basically a lot of mindless fluff + Noishe silently suffers in a corner :&gt; Enjoy his suffering.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">1</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Lloyd!” Anna cried exasperatedly, hand rubbing her forehead in frustration as she stared at her son and the unfinished plate before him. “Can you please eat your tomatoes?”</p>
<p>“No!” The little boy shrieked with an obstinate shake of his head. Lloyd glared at the tomatoes on the plate before scooping some up and flinging his spoon, tomato and all, across the table. With a loud “thunk” sound, it hit poor Noishe on the head.</p>
<p>Noishe whined pitifully as squashed tomato ran down his head and into his eyes, but to avail. His cries were ultimately ignored by the pair of humans at the kitchen table. The fuming mother and her stubborn child were too engrossed in their argument to care.</p>
<p>Anna groaned. “Lloyd, you’ve eaten everything on your plate <i>except</i> the tomatoes. Please just eat them, and then you can go out to play, alright? You wanted to find more earthworm friends in the dirt, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“No!” Lloyd insisted, shoving the plate back towards his mother and pouting. “They’re <i>terrible!</i>” </p>
<p>“What is happening here?” Kratos’ amused voice drifted over from the doorway as he entered, the game that would be cooked for tonight’s dinner gripped in his hand. </p>
<p>“Dad! Mom’s making me eat to - to - <i>them</i> again!” Lloyd cried, the word for the vile red spheres sitting in front of him too hard to get out. </p>
<p>Kratos stared at the plate of tomatoes on the table and turned back to his wife with a poorly disguised expression of horror. </p>
<p>“Anna, you know what my opinion on those… devil spawn is,” Kratos muttered, placing the game by the sink and walking over to ruffle Lloyd’s hair. “You shouldn’t make him eat it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Lloyd cheered, flashing a happy grin at his father. </p>
<p>Anna slammed her hands on the table, having reached her breaking point.</p>
<p>“The two of you are going to be the <i>DEATH OF ME!</i>”</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">2</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Lloyd, do you not want your tomatoes?” Dirk asked, laying one hand on the little boy’s shoulder. Lloyd, seated at the low wooden table, glared at the red vegetables with as much hatred as he could muster. </p>
<p>“No,” Lloyd muttered, crossing his arms and glaring harder like he could cause the vegetables to cease existing through the pure power of his glare.</p>
<p><i>He must truly hate tomatoes</i>, Dirk thought. He’d have to take note of that. Dirk wanted to do his very best for Lloyd, after all. </p>
<p>“I hate them,” Lloyd muttered, and to Dirk’s horror, began to sniffle. “So did Dad, and Mom would still make it…”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to eat it, Lloyd. It’s OK!” Dirk said, panicking as he set the plate down next to Noishe, resting by the dining table. “Noishe can eat them for you.”</p>
<p>Dirk wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy, hoping that Lloyd would be able to find some comfort in the embrace. Lloyd still missed his parents, clearly, but that was one problem that Dirk could not repair. </p>
<p>Dirk hoped that this little boy who had already wormed his way into his heart would be able to smile again, someday. </p>
<p>Noishe, in the corner of the room, mourned that his diet would consist of a lot more tomatoes in the coming years ahead.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">3</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Lloyd?” Colette asked curiously, watching Lloyd poke at the tomatoes on his plate. </p>
<p>“Huh?” Lloyd said, snapping out of his daze and turning to look at Colette, seated opposite him at the tree stump. “What is it, Colette?”</p>
<p>She cocked her head. “Is something wrong with the tomatoes? You keep poking at them but not eating them…”</p>
<p>“Oh! Nothing’s wrong, Colette!” Lloyd said, spearing a tomato and placing it on his tongue with a smile. The smile, however, was immediately replaced by a grimace once Lloyd brought his teeth down and the tomato’s taste flooded his mouth. </p>
<p>“You’re a terrible liar, Lloyd,” Colette said, struggling to hold back a laugh. “You don’t like tomatoes, do you?”</p>
<p>Lloyd swallowed down the tomato, resisting the urge to throw up. “Your grandmother was kind enough to make this for me, so I…”</p>
<p>“Oh, Lloyd, don’t think that way! Grandmother would understand if you just told her you didn’t like tomatoes. She would want you to enjoy your meal!” Colette replied, grabbing the plate from Lloyd. </p>
<p>Lloyd sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “Well, you have a point. But what do we do with all the remaining tomatoes?” </p>
<p>“Hmm.” Colette stared at them, contemplating. “I can’t eat anymore, I’m full. But we can’t waste grandmother’s food. I’m sure there’s something we could do...”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know! How about Noishe? He’s been eating my tomatoes for years. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind some more!” Lloyd suggested. </p>
<p>“Oh, good idea! Here, Noishe!” Colette said, placing the plate down by Noishe’s head. “Some tomatoes for the good boy!” Noishe whined, and Colette hummed, petting his head. </p>
<p>Noishe groaned. Not <i>more</i> tomatoes! He was getting so <i>sick</i> of them!</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">4</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Lloyd.”</p>
<p>“<i>What</i>, Kratos?” Lloyd snapped, annoyed, looking up from his seat on the dirt next to Noishe. It wasn’t enough that the mercenary had to nag at him while they were walking, now he was here to bother him during mealtime as well?</p>
<p>Kratos’ gaze trailed towards the plate sitting next to Lloyd. “You haven’t finished your food, Lloyd.” </p>
<p>Lloyd glared at Kratos. “They’re tomatoes. I don’t eat them, and everyone knows that. Besides, you don’t like tomatoes either!”</p>
<p>“I still eat them. It’s not good to waste food, Lloyd.” Kratos chided, but the look in his eyes was distinctly different from anything Lloyd had seen before. </p>
<p>It almost seemed like… nostalgia? Weird. Then again, Kratos was always weird.</p>
<p>“Yeah sure, whatever, Kratos. Just leave me alone.” Lloyd grumbled. </p>
<p>“As you wish,” Kratos said, bending down to pet Noishe once before turning away. </p>
<p>“By the Goddess, he’s so annoying,” Lloyd grumbled, kicking the plate of tomatoes for good measure. “There’s no way in hell I'm eating these things.”</p>
<p>He picked the plate up and dumped it right next to Noishe’s head. “Here you go, Noishe. Your regular tomato snack.”</p>
<p>Noishe mourned that he’d have to eat twice the amount of tomatoes now, what with both father and son sneaking them to him. </p>
<p>This hell would never end.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">5</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“What do you mean you don’t like tomatoes, Bud?” Zelos said, staring at Lloyd from across the table in horror. “They’re wonderful!”</p>
<p>Lloyd shrugged, pushing the plate across the table towards Zelos. “Exactly what I mean. They’re disgusting. If you want them, be my guest.”</p>
<p>“How…” Zelos said mournfully, spearing the tomatoes on Lloyd’s plate with his fork. </p>
<p>“He’s always been like that,” Genis said, shrugging as he stood up from the table, having finished his meal. “Nobody knows why. It’s just another one of the countless problems Lloyd has.” </p>
<p>Lloyd, who had also stood up, froze. “What did you say, Genis?”</p>
<p>“I think the Twerp insulted you, Bud,” Zelos replied with a smirk, watching with interest. </p>
<p>“Oh, you’re gonna get it now, Genis!” Lloyd yelled, beginning to chase his best friend through the halls of Wilder Manor. </p>
<p>Raine sighed. “There they go again.”</p>
<p>She rested her chin on her hand, appearing to be deep in thought. “It’s true, though. Lloyd has never liked tomatoes. It’s a little strange, but Kratos didn’t either.”</p>
<p>Zelos snorted. “Is that so? What do you think, my cute little angel?” He asked, directing the question towards Colette, who had suddenly become very interested in the table cloth. A floral pattern! Truly delightful!</p>
<p>Her head snapped up. “Uh, I think it’s a very interesting coincidence! Professor, I’ve finished my food as well, so I think I’m going to go back to my room now. Good night!” </p>
<p>“Good… night?” Raine replied, blinking in confusion as she watched her student flee up the stairs in what was very uncharacteristic behaviour. </p>
<p>Zelos snorted again, hiding a smirk behind his hand. “Coincidence, huh?” He muttered under his breath. </p>
<p>Noishe, lying beside the stairs, watched Colette run up them and cheered that he would not be fed tomatoes tonight. If he saw another one of those vegetables, he was going to fall into despair. </p>
<p>But Noishe was still waiting, patiently. Waiting for the day he would be able to get his revenge. </p>
<p>Noishe would wait as long as required.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">+1</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Dad, why aren’t you eating your tomatoes?” Anna asked, wide green eyes peeking at him from over the table. </p>
<p>“You should be asking your grandfather the same question, Anna,” Lloyd said, playfully ruffling her hair. </p>
<p>“The answer would be that tomatoes are the worst thing to exist in this world, Anna,” Kratos replied, having cleared his plate of everything except tomatoes. The dreaded tomatoes.</p>
<p>“They’ve always been like that, Anna. I don’t think there’s any point in trying!” Colette said, putting her arms around Anna and lifting her daughter into the air.</p>
<p>Anna pouted. “But tomatoes are so sweet! And Professor Raine always says wasting food is a bad thing…” </p>
<p>Colette giggled. “Oh, it’s fine. I’m sure you’d love for them to eat their tomatoes, and so would I, but no force in the world could make them. And they’ll always say there’s Noishe.”</p>
<p>“Too bad. You’ve been outvoted, Anna,” Lloyd said, smiling at his daughter as he approached Noishe, placing the plate in front of him. “See, even Noishe will say we don’t have to - “</p>
<p>Lloyd was cut short as Noishe growled and nudged the plate back, hackles raised.</p>
<p>Lloyd started, astonished. This was a first.</p>
<p>“See, Dad! Even Noishe is saying you should eat your tomatoes!” Anna cheered, throwing her arms up. </p>
<p>“Uh…” Lloyd was at a loss for words, and he turned towards Colette, silently pleading for help.</p>
<p>Colette was the picture of benevolence, a smile on her face and a terrifying look in her eyes he’d seen before. “Well, I’m not going to finish them for you, Lloyd. I’m full. Besides, you want to set a good example for our daughter, don’t you?” </p>
<p>Lloyd’s blood ran cold. </p>
<p>“Dad,” he hissed at Kratos. “What do we do?”</p>
<p>Kratos was staring mournfully down at his plate. “I don’t think there’s anything we can do, Lloyd.”<br/>
Lloyd sat back down in his seat, a feeling of finality falling over him as he resigned himself to his fate. He had finally lost the ongoing battle against tomatoes. </p>
<p>Noishe lay back down on the floor, content in the knowledge that he had finally earned a victory. It was time for a good, long rest.</p>
<p>
  <strong>~fin~</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Get those tomatoes away from me :p I sentence them to public execution. (They're technically fruits but I will just refer to them as vegetables)</p>
<p>The mental image of the Aurions just sneaking tomatoes to Noishe is hilarious to me I don't know why?? The slight canon divergence is just Kratos doesn't go off on Dherris-Kharlan because I still hate that to this day :/ Also you can't tell me Lloyd wouldn't name his daughter Anna OK that's the one headcanon you can never take away from me.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Umbry2000">Twitter</a><br/>(Edit: The link was broken)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>